


For as Long as You Need Me

by AristaStarfyr



Series: Omegaverse [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Cockblocking, Frottage, Just about anything you can think of without loss of limb or evisceration, M/M, Omega Verse, Sexual Inexperience, T-Cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaStarfyr/pseuds/AristaStarfyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mucho gracias to Kalorii for putting this brain worm in my head.  I would have never even considered exploring this OmegaVerse, especially not with the guys.  I gain no money by writing, but love is richer. </p><p>Not only were four young turtles mutated with the human genome, but they also were the recipients of the Alpha mutation.  Not only do they have to face a lonely existence, but there's this minor technicality involving their Omega brothers and biological clocks.  Once there was a blanket acceptance to form bonds in order to ensure the well being of the brothers, it's now an interesting observation to watch how they come together and expand upon their 'brotherhood.'</p><p>Tcest involved.  Don't like, don't read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The only thing worse than the boiler being on the fritz was the boiler being on the fritz in the middle of one of the _worst_ winters in New York history. Leo wasn't about to complain since Donnie was already elbow deep in cold grease, cursing out the blasted thing with Mikey half shivering and holding onto the tool belt. It had been so cold that even Leo wasn't going to risk his team in the frigid temperatures. Crime was working on a hiatus when the wind chill was in the negative twenties. Even the lair wasn't immune to the frigid temperatures with the electricity going on and off and the pipes freezing. Having the last working boiler go was just adding insult to injury. Now to a numbing thirty degrees, Leo was practically a cocoon in the pit, going as far as stealing Mikey's over-sized bunny slippers in attempts to keep warm. Nothing was cutting it.

Meditation was attempted but when one's whole body was trying to thwart hypothermia, breathing took on a whole new definition. Hell, Leo swore that there were icicles on the space heater that hummed in the center of the pit. The deep orange coils were running as hot as they could but it did nothing to stave off the cold. Not having it on would have been worse. As it was their reactions were slowed from the lack of heat and if they were in this sustained freeze for much longer, their turtle nature would overtake them. That meant hibernation. At this point, Leo was all for it if it meant he didn't have to cognitively register that it was freezing and any second it felt like his tail was going to break off from the cold.

While shivering in his twenty layers of blankets (there wasn't even any water to make tea with,) Leo watched as Raph sauntered in with over sized sweats on. That was _it_. Leo enviously watched his immediate younger brother move so freely and plunk down on the other side of the couch, digging in between the cushions to find the pilfered remote. How the hell could he just walk around and not even _feel_ how freezing the place was? Oh. That's right. _Muscles_. Raphael worked out the most and had done a fine job building his physique. The added bonus was all the heat his muscles generated, making him into a portable furnace. By far he was the warmest of all the turtles and tolerated the cold the best. He was also the best looking one-in Leo's opinion, of course. He hated the fact that the hothead was wearing a set of sweats, partly because they covered Raph's form and partly because that was all the turtle felt like he needed in this weather. It impeded Leo's stealthy oogling. With that he grunted, burrowing his nose into the blankets that became his failing barrier against the cold air.

"Donnie still trying to get that boiler working?" Raph didn't even look at the mountain of blankets as he flipped through the channels.

"Mmhmm." Leo was impressed he managed to get that much out without it sounding like he was in a meat freezer. That's what this place was, after all. A turtle meat freezer.

"I'm sure he'll get it working soon. He's great with that kind of shit."

"Mmmhmm."

"I mean, as long as he can turn a wrench, he can fix it. He's kind of like Bob the Builder, in that respect. The only thing we have to figure out is which truck Mikey is." Raph laughed at his own joke, calming down slightly as he realized he was the only one laughing. "What, no 'I didn't know you watched little baby shows, Raphie' retort?"

This time Leo was quiet. Raphael turned his eyes away from the TV and turned to his leader. The blanket monster wasn't shivering.

"Hey, Leo. Leo?" No response. Raph frowned. " _Leonardo_. I swear if you're playing around, I'm going to kick your shell all the way to the doj--" He had crawled over to the other side of the couch and pushed on the blankets. No response again. This time Raph stuck his hand into the only opening he could find and discovered Leo's cheek was frightening cold. "Aw, shell-LEO." This time he pinched said cheek, _hard_. 

The result wasn't a shout but a quiet groan as Leo opened his eyes to his brother. His color was off and even Raph knew what that meant. "It's so fucking cold," the leader muttered pitifully, not even trying to shiver now.

"Yeah, I know." Raph was already stripping out of his sweats, keeping them close. "You cursing is a great indicator of how cold it is. Let me in, will ya?" Once there was an opening in the burrow, Raphael first shoved his warm clothing in and then squirmed up against Leo, sucking in a hard breath. "Fuck, you're like _ice_. Why didn't ya tell me?"

They were just getting used to the idea of being intimate. Becoming mates. It was still a new and foreign concept that was filled with doubt and worry. Easy to come by brotherly touches were now awkward and hesitant while they tried to sort themselves into the new definition. Raph didn't hesitate now as he curled around Leo, this time shivering a bit at how cold his brother was. "You gotta keep awake for me, alright? Why didn't you tell me sooner you were this cold?"

"I'm f-fucking c-cold," Leo muttered, trying to burrow into Raph and his blessed heat.

"You're not fucking," he joked lightly, trying to hide his worry as he breathed warm air against Leo's neck. Even with Leo freezing and his shell like ice, it was nice to tuck himself up against Leo's side. Raph tried not to think too far into that as he needed to concentrate on warming his brother up. What was the thing about hypothermia? When they stopped shaking was when there was danger. "You're frigid. I hate frigid, you know. I like group participation myself." Raph husked a bit, forcing his arms around the chilly mass that was his brother. "Talk to me, Bro."

"Don't let me go," Leo pleaded softly, stretching his neck slightly in attempts to bask in Raphael's heat. "Don't ever let me go."

"Don't ever call me Jack," Raph quipped, nipping at Leo's neck with his lips. A warm shiver danced merrily down his spine at the act. _Great_. Just when he was trying to save his brother from a frozen death, his libido decided to kick into gear. "And I ain't giving ya no blue diamonds." That drew a quiet laugh from Leo. Raph smirked then, nuzzling and working to share his warmth. "And I ain't singing, either. ... You have the better voice, anyway."

"I like your voice." Leo's eyes were closed but as long as he was keeping up with the conversation, Raph didn't feel like he needed to run and scream for Donnie. Hell, he was taking care of Leo all by himself and that thought alone made him feel warmer than before. "And I like your smell." Leo started moving a bit on his own, so that he was plastron to plastron with his warm brother. "And I like your heat."

The tone of the last declaration was a little deeper than the others, giving Raph pause. He pulled back just enough to look at Leo. His eyes were down cast and there was something of a flush trying to color his cheeks. A moment later there was a shiver and then a puff of air as Leo shifted again, almost shrinking into his shell. Raphael smirked, moving so his thigh was between Leo's legs. Aha, there was the tail, brushing over his knee in that frustrated wag. "You can have my heat any time you want," he graveled, grinning when Leo's eyes looked up at him. And then without even thinking he closed the rest of the distance, planting a soft kiss on Leo's mouth.

Recognition at what he was doing hit him suddenly but he didn't jerk away. Instead Raph decided to play it cool and just let it end with a gentle parting. As soon as he was pulling away, Leo lunged forward with a desperate sound, his hand moving up to clasp the back of Raph's neck. He never took note that the groan was from him as he felt Leo respond. Kissing was.... it was awesome. Who knew how many nuances once could have while pressing your mouth up against another? It was taking a bit to get just the right feel down, but when Raph tilted his beak to one side and met up with Leo's mouth again, they both moaned into it.

The warmer Leo got, the stronger his scent and flavor came to be. Raph sampled it from various spots on Leo's body. Mouth, neck, shoulder, he even dipped his tongue down the inside of Leo's plastron to stroke the soft, tender flesh there and _that_ pulled the biggest reaction from the blue banded brother, yet. Leo's whole body moved as the undertones of a churr bubbled out, his tail vibrating against Raph's knee. Raph pulled against Leo's shell, encouraging the roll as he increased the exploration with nips and bites, shivering with every hitch of breath he pulled from Leo. He was far away from being frigid now! Leo was warm, comfortably warm and Raph was making soft growling noises against the breathy sighs that Leo made. A distinctive heat was definitely building up between them and that could only be good for Leo. Raph didn't want Leo to be cold again-ever. 

"You feel good, Leo," Raph rumbled, letting their plastrons rub together. Hot _damn_ that felt nice. He could feel his dick already straining as Leo clung to him, his brother's hot breath washing over muscles. This was what Raph wanted; Leo was clinging to him, freely rolling his body up against him with little provocation from Raph's hands. Though that didn't mean he didn't enjoy touching Leo. His hands slid over shell and grabbed Leo's ass, making him squeak out a soft cry as his hips crashed into Raph's. "Fuck yeah, _really_ good. Yer tail's drivin' me crazy." And Leo was reduced to a pleading whimper when Raph's fingers stroked it, feeling the small scales catch on every up stroke. Raph's muttered praises were only for Leo and muffled under the blankets as the heat increased between the two. What would it feel like if they climaxed together like this? For once, Raph wanted to find out and he kept up his encouragement up until the point when he heard someone clearing their throat.

All action froze and Raph's hazy green eyes looked up to Donnie's. Oh. Shit.

"Boiler's fixed," Don announced stiffly. He looked almost like a drowned rat with only one of their work out towels to dry off with. "Hot water should be available within the hour. I assume you'll need it."

Mikey was right behind Don, taking in deep draughts of air in his lungs. "Is that what I think I smell?" Wide, baby blue eyes peered at the nest of the young lovers, his grin broad. "Are you two--"

"Go somewhere else!" Bellowed Raph as he kept Leo shielded from them. He managed to grab a pillow from their cocoon and lob it a both of them before he drew his arm back inside their warm fort. "Keep warm in your own room or something!"

The moment was gone. Hormones still churned in Raph, but looking at Leo now, he knew the moment had passed. Dammit. At least Leo's face was a healthy blush color. And he wasn't shivering any more. "I ah... I can get up now."

Leonardo didn't move. In fact, he only clung tighter to Raph. "No." Still flushed, he dared to glance up at Raph. "Can we stay like this for a little while longer? Please?"

Mutant genes. Damn mutated over another mutation. Raph was still getting used to the softer side of Leo and it was exciting and new and he felt oddly humbled to hear his Fearless Leader sound...soft. No one else witnessed him so pliant. It made Raph want to almost never hear that leader side of Leo again. "Sure, Fearless. As long as you need me."


	2. Before I burn to ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following chapters are vingettes of the lives of the turtles and not necessarily in chronological order. How well do they handle the knowledge that not only are they mutated turtles, but also possess the Alpha/Omega mutation that's commonly found in mammals?
> 
> This Chapter is Explicit.

"Hold on, Leo." Donnie's voice was tense and low as he prepped the injection. The memories of the first time were both fresh in their heads as Leo groaned softly, tipping his head back against Donnie's chair and shifting suggestively as his eyes locked on the door. Logic demanded that Leo find Don when this started. Duty told him that he needed the injection and required a clear head to keep his family safe. _Need_ wanted Raph to stalk through that door and take care of him. Donatello was also in the same boat as Leo but either his cycle hadn't hit yet or he had already injected himself. Leo tried to suck in a deep, cleansing breath but that damned heat snuffed out any cool feeling he could have from it. A quiet churr stuttered out as he felt his cock slipping out from his slit. This was not how he wanted to present and yet his body had other plans.

_"Donnie."_

"I know." He dropped a comforting hand on Leo's shoulder. The touch itself was enough to make Leo suck in a sharp breath and reach up to dig at Donnie's wrist and he bit his lip to suppress a groan. There was that sharp pinprick a moment later and within minutes relief was on its way. Donatello never let go of Leo's shoulder until his brother's grip lessened and his breathing evened out. He kept a critical eye on the Leader, mentally counting out the breaths and shivers to make certain the inhibitor was taking effect. For a second he thought that Leo was going to need a double dose when at the last moment he relaxed with a shudder. He still wasn't convinced that he shouldn't make a second dose just in case. "How are you feeling?"

Leo held his breath for a moment, thinking about that question. That intense fire was gone but that gnawing ache was barely in check. Proof of that was the way he had to clench his legs together to prevent an even bigger embarrassing predictiment rear its head. "Okay. Thanks."

Okay wasn't quite acceptable. Donnie peered into Leo's eyes, then with a pursed mouth grabbed his pen light. "Take five minutes in here and relax before you go back to bed, Leonardo. I want to draw some blood to make certain the inhibitor is functioning properly."

"Functioning? Do you think it's not going to to be effective?"

"Oh, I'm convinced that it's effective. But there's a possibility that your body might be developing a resistance to it, too." He couldn't stop the knowing glance towards Leo's crotch as a blush scattered up his cheeks. "I need to make certain your levels are acceptable and it's not metabolizing too quickly. It's quite fascinating, Leo. I'm sufficient with just a single injection but I'm curious as to why you seem to be more resistant to it."

Leo threw his brother a blank look. "You're obsessed by my libido."

"Yes, Leo, I am." Donatello rolled his eyes, preparing a syringe. "Not like that, you know better. This mutation has never manifested in reptiles and there are no foundation readings for any of us. That's why we need to be closely monitored whenever there's a discrepency between any of our reactions." He took a small towel and tossed it over Leo's lap for dignity's sake before he drew blood.

Leo felt the needle slide into his vein and he watched dully as red filled the container. The need to keep his brothers safe crept into his thoughts and his head snapped up. "Don. What about Raph and Mikey? If the inhibitor isn't effective--"

"They'll be fine. Michelangelo hasn't been on his inhibitors and Raphael's even accomplished what I thought would have taken longer in terms of getting his instincts under control. I trust them to behave themselves." A sharp look went back to Leo. "I just want to make certain you can behave _yourself_."

"I can!" His back straightened up with a defiant glare. "I can control myself." Leonardo's jaw set while Donnie's glare intensified. "I _can_."

"If you feel that your control is slacking, you need to come and see me. And I don't think we should do any patrol until we make certain that _you_ are going to be okay."

Well. That was something different. Usually Leo was calling the shots as to whether they should patrol topside so having Donnie pulling rank with this was serious business. Leonardo knew that out of all his brothers, he could count on Donatello's unwavering loyalty. Before Leo could protest further Donnie explained. "Even if you are in 100 percent control of yourself, who knows what Alpha is out there with lesser morals. And do you want to risk Raph's nature if you find yourself compromised? Because I can guarantee you no amount of conditioning is going to stop him if you're in trouble."

In the end, Donatello was right. If it were simply his own safety, Leo would risk it but with all the struggles Raphael had to endure up to this point, he wasn't going to tear down his brother's accomplishments in a fit of pride. "You're right," he sighed, dropping his head. "I don't want to risk my brothers because of this."

"And this doesn't make you any less of a ninja, either." Donnie risked facing his brother, kneeling down so that they were at eye level comfortably as he rested his hands lightly on Leo's knees. "Mother Nature is just too strong, even for us, sometimes. We have to battle not only our turtle urges and adolescence but this Omega urge too. It's a trifecta. But it doesn't make you less of who you are."

Something caught in Leo's throat at the words and he looked away, jaw working overtime. "I hate this."

The sullen mutter drew a soft, sympathetic smile. "Don't we all." Figuring it was time to move, Donnie stood up, tapping a drawer with his knuckles. "In the meantime, go shopping for something in here. I promise you nothing's been used. My own stash is definitely not in such an accessible place."

"What are you talking about?"

"Some stress relief, Leo. You're not going to be able to meditate it all away no matter how determined you are." That sly smile was back as he started moving out of his lab door. "Just don't start exploring until you've made it into your room. And...keep the towel. Good night."

Donatello's behavior was just a little too strange. Leo's curiosity was getting the better of him and so he slowly slid open the draw, his eyes widening as he viewed what was inside. How in the world did his brother amass such a collection? Glancing up just to make certain that he was truly alone, he picked up two items and then wrapped them up in the towel. It was too late to do anything now, but maybe Donnie was right and some additional help to get him through the next two weeks was in store.

 

***

Even though everyone had been dead asleep and didn't know what had transpired over night they knew something had happened. The vibration was practically a palpable thing in the dojo as everyone knelt before their master, waiting for the next set of instructions. Mikey and Raph flanked Leo, kneeling closer than they would normally, buzzing with an energy that was an unconscious reaction to the barely contained urge. Leo was the picture of perfection, eyes lifted towards Splinter with his breathing measured as he breathed in both of the Alphas' scents. Donnie was on the other side of Mikey, looking a little hurt, but trying to keep his focus more on the lesson than the subtle pheromone exchange between them all. Even though they all made their choices, they still weren't bonded pairs and Mikey couldn't be faulted too harshly on his hormones and curiosity. Donatello was having a hard time rationalizing it all and ultimately he shifted his focus to Leo and how he was struggling.

Sparring was cut short. Even Splinter knew that the brothers were distracted and in order to keep the peace, he decided that running laps was the safer alternative to weapons practice. Raph was too invested in pinning down Leo and when it was Mikey's turn, the growl from the hothead was barely suppressed. Leo was distracted to the point where he forgot his intended target. When Leo was pinned, he didn't even struggle out of the holds which in turn caused the Alphas to linger over him and ultimately it was a disaster waiting to happen. A five mile run should be enough to tire them out for a while. Upon their return, Leo followed Donnie back into the lab, pointedly ignoring the questioning looks from the Alphas.

"Dude, what the heck is wrong?"

Raph heard Mikey's words as his eyes lingered on Leo's tail. The damn thing had been sticking out all day, catching his attention like a red flag for an enraged bull. "Damn if I know, Mike. Something's definitely up with Leo."

"Yeah, he smells _good_." In an instant the youngest turtle realized his mistake and he took a step back with a silly grin plastered on him as Raph growled in his face. "Must be a new shower gel? Heh. Aw, come on. I know you smell it, too. D's in his heat so one plus one is two, you know?"

"Yeah, but Don's smell isn't...it isn't like _that_."

"Still pretty good to me," Mike added, watching Leo leave the lab while rubbing his arm. "Maybe it's not working as well for him. What Dr. Don has."

That caught Raph's attention. "You mean the inhibitor?"

"Yeah. The shot worked well enough the first time around but what if they get stronger?" If anyone would have brought nature documentaries into play, it would have been Mike. "Like, you know. The older you get the better your genes are so the more powerful your 'umph' is? Maybe Leo has more 'umph,' and Donnie needs to make certain he has strong enough stuff for it."

It sounded logical, even to Raph. Now that Leo was out of sight he could shift his gaze to his baby brother who was still keeping a wary stance towards him. A moment later Michelangelo grinned, slapping a hand on Raph's shoulder. "I bet Leo doesn't even know how irresistable he is. He _never_ leaves his tail unguarded like that!"

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT HIS TAIL?!"

"YOU WERE LOOKING AT IT, TOO!" Before Raph could get a full swing out Mikey was sprinting away, cackling like mad as he kept Raph's attention off his hormones for a little while longer.

 

Three days in and Leo couldn't take it any longer. While the heat wasn't there, that hunger was and it was getting difficult to mask his discomfort from his brothers. It was to the point where he was asking Splinter for a break and Leo _never_ asked for a break from training. Usually it was Donnie pulling the family doctor card on him to force him to rest. Leo feared that if he faced Raphael again his dick was going to spring out and slap himself in the face. He spent the day in his room, trying to meditate and when night came the urge was just too great. Making certain that everyone was in bed, he shuffled over to the drawer in his night stand, slowly pulling it open. It had been in there since the first night along with the bottle of lubricant. His eyes locked on the red vibrator and his fingers reverently lifted it up to the light. Before Leo knew it, he was licking his lips as a half dozen dirty thoughts hit his brain.

A good majority of those thoughts were put to use as he buried his face in his pillow, huffing out soft cries as the vibrator hit his prostate again, sending the most amazing jolt of pleasure through his nerves. It may not have been exactly what he needed, but it helped soothe him a bit. His fingers had careful hold of the vibe as it buzzed merrily, sliding in and out of his hole while his cock rubbed on the soft sheets on his bed. Another hitched whimper caught in his throat and he whined out Raph's name as an orgasm twisted through his system, the harsh breathing easing out into rapid panting as the pulses flooded the bed. Not even barely finished and he growled softly, feeling frustration lick at his loins. It wasn't enough. It wasn't what his body _craved_ and he was already rocking back against that vibe to try and find peace.

"Raph...."

"...Leo."

Did he imagine it? Leonardo froze, one bleary eye trained on the door as he waited. His heart was pounding way too hard in his head and the buzz of the vibe was distracting. For what seemed like forever the silence stretched and Leo passed it off as his imagination getting the better of him. With a grunt he pushed the vibe back in and then sat up when he discovered that it _wasn't_ his imagination. 

"I know ya ain't sleepin', Leo. Let me in."

 _Fuck._ Raph didn't give him an option to say no. "That's not really prudent, right now."

"Fuck that," Raph groused, making Leo's nerves tingle just by the sound of his voice. "I know you're in pain, an' if i can help, I-I want to."

Raph. He worried and that worry could rival Leo's, sometimes. He cared about his family just as much as any of them and he always took it so personally when one was hurting and he couldn't make them feel better. The thought made something go tight in Leo's chest as he made a decision. "G-give me a minute."

He desperately needed that minute to collect himself and slap a new sheet on the bed. There was no way he could clear out the scent, though. It was a huge risk they were taking and Leo couldn't bring himself to care all that much. Had he been thinking with a clear head, he would have refused Raph and put a chair under the door knob but right now the thought of just breathing in the Alpha's scent was enough to cloud his judgement and make pre-come leak down his leg. If he could cut out the portion that made him an Omega he would be doing the surgery himself with his own katana. With one glance around the room, he felt satisfied enough that it looked decent and he murmured softly. "Kay, Raph."

He heard the door knob turn and the door creak open. Leo himself didn't watch and instead focused on some point on the wall, letting his senses tell him what was happening.. Raph's musky smell started filling the room and he took a deep breath, holding it before letting it out in a shaky shiver. It that moment he noted the stare Raph gave him and Leo realized he'd made a tactical error. He couldn't even move away as his younger brother cleared the distance, eyes bright and sharp as he took in Leo's form. A smile cracked on his face and he settled on the edge of the bed right beside his leader, basking in the way Leo shivered beside him. Raph's hand was _scalding_ as it rested on his thigh and he all but melted as Raphael's name dropped from his lips.

Raph leaned in close, still watching Leo, still waiting for that moment where the Omega would pull away. That moment never came. Instead he drew in a deep breath, his beak almost touching Leo's neck and when he breathed out it was in one long, drawn out churr that had Leo tipping his head back in a moan. How the hell was it that a single sound had him on the edge like that? Leo sprung on him in an instant, mouth crashing hard over the other's as his hands clung to Raph's thick neck. Raph didn't balk but met the kiss head on with his churr deepening into a thick groan. There was no jockeying for position as Leo tipped back on his shell, already rubbing himself against the Alpha and mewing in the process. Raph sucked the sound down, shifting his weight to press down on Leo while his hands spread leaf green thighs apart, thumbs digging into sensitive tendons.

"Ya gotta be quiet, 'bro," Raph cautioned. 

"Raph, Please." Leonardo whimpered softly with a hand on Raph's wrist. He couldn't sit still as he twisted under the Alpha, trying to find relief. "I'm too hot."

"I know." His voice soothed as he nuzzled into Leo's cheek. His hand pressed down on the leader's plastron, putting more pressure on the bulge beneath it and smiling softly when Leo responded by dropping down, cock hard and needy and dripping. "I'll help ya."

"I need you," Leo panted, trying to move so that he could climb on top of Raph. "Need you in me. As deep as you can go."

Leo's words did a number on Raph's resolve. He shuddered hard, letting his fingers curl around Leo's length to pump slowly. "That's not happening, yet. Sorry, Leo."

Being told 'no' wasn't a part of Leo's thought process and he protested. If anyone thought that Leonardo was pure through and through they were sorely mistaken. The words he muttered against Raph's skin made the brawnier turtle shudder even more than feeling Leo burst and spill over his hand. Raphael knew well enough that it was the breeding urge that fueled Leo and he wasn't entirely himself. Part of him wanted to follow blindly on and knot the beautiful creature that was twisting up against him. As soon as one climax was stroked out of him Leo was already begging for another one, pleading for Raphael to breed him and make him round. Raph's brow furrowed as he distracted Leo with a hard nip to his lip, pistoning his fist fast and tight over the cock that quaked and shuddered along with Leo's hips. 

He lost count as to how many times Leo pulsed out over his hand and plastron. What mattered was that Raph kept himself in check, not even daring to drop down for fear that his own control would be gone in an instant. No, all of this was for his Leo, helping him as best as he could for the time being. Though he knew that being trapped in this heat wouldn't kill the turtle (this time around at least,) it was uncomfortable and more than anything he wanted to bring comfort and peace to him. As another orgasm shook through Leo, Raph's eye caught the bottle of lube on night stand. Whatever Leo had been using before was hidden away but Raph thought he had something better to soothe from the inside out. "Get on your belly, Leo. Flip your tail up."

Leo's breath froze in his chest when he replayed the words through his head. After all that torture, was he really going to do it? "Oh god, yes. Please, Raph. I need you in me so bad." He was more than happy to comply with his rump high in the air and tail practically vibrating to beckon Raph closer. He felt the turtle loom over him more than see him and Leo churred as he fisted the blanket underneath him. "Yes, yes yes yes." He was covered and the scrape of carapace against plastron made Leo groan. His dick was twitching hard, already so close to the end again. At the last moment he remembered he needed to keep quiet so he buried his head into the mattress as he felt Raph's tongue curl around his shifting tail, toying and twisting with it as his tail moved with a mind of its own. Leo was cursing and praising Raph all at once, especially when one very wet and slick finger pressed against his hole. To hell with the stretch and the sting, Leo wanted whatever Raph was willing to offer and he wanted it _now._ He shifted his hips back with a groan, taking in Raph's finger all at once.

"Like my dick in you?" If driving Leo crazy and putting in some suggestions for his imagination helped the turtle out, Raph was all for it. Besides, feeling the warm, velvety heat suck and caress his digit was driving him crazy, too. Unlike the vibe, Raph was warm and could control the speed and force much better than Leo could with is own hand. "I'm gonna fuck you till you pass out." One of them was going to pass out, at any rate. Raph's breathing was rough now as he fought to control himself as Leo's scent, muscles and noises worked in tandem to undo him. The pressure in his shell was getting to be too much yet he still refused to drop as the wet sucking sounds from his finger became sloppy and noisy.

Leo was panting hard, begging to be covered, to be fucked, he wanted it all. His litany of praises broke when Raph found his prostate and then Leo was pushing back with vigor, almost wailing at the feeling. Raph had to clamp his hand over the Omega's mouth and then try and swallow his own groan as Leo's tongue dance across his fingers. Soon enough Leo was sucking on a finger like a cock and Raph had to choke back a cry of his own when the surge of pleasure wash over him. "You're gonna make me come like this, Fearless. Fuck, you're irresistable."

"Fuck me, Raph. Please fuck me. Do it hard and fast--" The mantra fell around Raph's finger and then dissolved into mindless babble as he felt other orgasm sit on the edge. This time Raph had no control and felt his own cock throb painfully in his shell when Leo's insides clutched at him hard, trying to draw him in deeper.

"Oh-shit-!"

The world blanked out for a few blissful minutes and Leo never felt Raph shift on the bed, trying to sit up. Still hard and now in pain from an inflated organ in his shell, Raph looked at Leo sprawled on the bed, passed out. The desire to just bury himself and ride Leo's ass to his own completion was strong and he knew that now he had to leave or else he really was going to get his shell kicked. Not even daring a single kiss good night, he half staggered out of the room, closing the door silently behind him. A shower at three am was mandatory even though it could rouse suspicion. Having Leo's scent on him in the morning would be worse. He could only hope that Leo would have enough sense when he woke up to do the same.

It was the shower that washed away Raph's desires as he muffled the leader's name with his fist.


End file.
